Bromance
by GLEE4000
Summary: What happens when you have feelings for someone you shouldn't? Puck finds himself falling for Jake, but a summer away causes them to give into their taboo feelings. As hot steamy passion takes over the Puckerman men, jealous and rivalry causes tension when familar faces join them on their getaway - SMUT/SLASH/INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Puck stared aimlessly at the ceiling of his bedroom, his eyes not really focusing on anything in particular and just laid there. It was weird all the thoughts going through his head, he usually wasn't much of a thinker…

He was now sharing a room with Jake now and this had some pros and cons - the cons were that he couldn't sleep naked in his room anymore, but the big pros were that he got to wear his low-rise boxer-briefs which made his junk look huge (which it already was) and he got to share a room with his fit half-brother Jake. He knew it was wrong to think of him like that, but that guy was so sexy with his toned muscles and tight ass - god what he would give to pound that ass into next week!

Puck closed his eyes, his hand sliding down his hard abs to his hard on under his boxer-brief and squeezed his erection.

"Fuck…" Puck moaned silently, rubbing his cock's hardened length and imagined it was Jake's hand giving him a well deserved hand job.

The front door slammed and before Puck knew it, footsteps were storming up the stars. Shit! Puck was lying here n nothing but his boxers with a massive hard on. Puck's eyes flew open as the door burst open and Jake rushed in with tears in his eyes. God, what was worse? Seeing Jake crying or having a hard on thinking about him? Both…

"What's up?" Puck grimaced as Jake sat down on his bed, breaking down in tears "Jake?"

"Piss off!" Jake snapped, glaring at Puck and putting his head in his hands "everything is so screwed up!"

Puck knew this was serious. He stood up and walked over to Jake, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a close embrace. Jake tried to resist, but Puck's strong muscular arms kept him held securely against his chest and he had no choice but to relax into the warm security of Puck's arms - he didn't even care that his half-brother was practically naked, he just snuggled into Puck's strong chest as Puck's fingers gently caressed his back.

"Marley kissed Ryder!" Jake sobbed, his tears pouring down his face as he thought back to the moment when Marley had said she cheated "Fuck, I just want it to hurt!"

"Bro, don't cry." Puck hushed, pulling back at and staring at Jake's tearful eyes, wanting nothing more than to make his pain go away.

"I can't be fucked with any of them!" Jake said through his tears, not noticing that Noah had cupped his face in his hand and was gently stroking his cheek. Noah was too transfixed by Jake's beautiful lips and just wanted to close the distance between them and feel Jake's lips against his own.

"Hey, you've got me, baby bro…" Puck said softly, moving his lips closer to Jake's "I'm not going anywhere."

Giving into his forbidden urges, Puck crushed his lips against Jake's in a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around Jake's waist. His talented lips moved softly over Jake's completely ignoring Jake as he tried to push him away. As much as Jake tried to fight it, Puck knew this was going to happen and they were both going to love it!

Jake didn't know what to do - this was wrong, so wrong and yet… it felt incredible. No, he had to stop this!

"Noah!" Jake said, but his voice muffled as he tried to speak against Puck's soft lips "NO!"

Using all his strength, he shoved against Noah's strong pecs and was successful in pulling free of Noah's arms but he stumbled back into his bed and fell onto the pillows. Oh, crap! Now he was in a more vulnerable position and Puck knew it as he straddled his waist, placing his hands on either side of Jake's head and leaning in closer.

"Noah… we can't-"

"Yes, we can." Puck breathed against Jake's lips and he smirked as he noticed Jake shudder. God, the boy was sexy as fuck "come on, baby… we both want this."

Jake couldn't help himself, his body was buzzing with lust and pleasure at Noah's every touch and he kissed Noah's lips willingly this time. Wasting no time, Puck ripped off Jake's shirt and throw it on the floor, pushing Jake onto the mattress and kissed him with a fierce desire. Both young men couldn't suppress their moans of pleasure as Puck moved his skilful lips down Jake's strong chest… making a trail of kissing towards Jake's hardened-

**_oOoOoO_**

Puck sat bolt up right in bed, covered in sweat as he stared around the dark bedroom. It was just a dream, only a dream… I shouldn't be thinking about my half-bro like that! Puck thought angrily as he tried to force the memory of the sexual dream out of his head.

He felt something warm and sticky in his boxers and he pulled back the duvet to see a wet patch around his lip dick.

"Fuck sake!" Puck hissed, jumping out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

_Puck_

Yes, last night was just the worse of it and now every time I looked at Jake... I start thinking of him naked and riding my ridiculously hard dick. Seriously, the boy was sex on legs and the only human on this planet I wasn't allowed to fuck! I kept catching myself looking at his strong legs that lead up to his round and seriously tight bubble butt and the lean muscles of his torso, his dark skin only made his body more gorgeous and those lips were just so damn kissable.

As I lay on my bed, which creepily mirrored my dream last night as I laid in nothing but boxer-briefs, Jake walked in - only this time wearing a towel that hung dangerously low on his wet and gleaming body, I could see dark hair just below his defined abs and above his clearly visible bulge. Damn, I couldn't help but lick my suddenly dry lips.

Jake grinned a strangely smug look, like he knew he made me want to pounce on him and fuck him into next week - only he couldn't know. Finn knew I was dying to nail someone, but he had no idea it was my half-brother. With Jake on his summer break before, we were spending a lot more time together which was frustrating because the Puckerman liked his privacey and nudity.

"My back is killing me," Jake moaned, casually dropping his towel and bending over to look for some boxers - giving me a perfect view of his bare ass that was so smooth and appealing "I think I pulled a muscle working out."

"You're looking pretty hot to me," I said with approval, eyeing his lean dancer body that looked even more delicious with him soaking wet "want me to have a look?"

Jake threw me a wink and grin, pulling on his boxers and wincing painfully that he automatically gripped his shoulder with an uncomfortable expression. I got up and closed the distance between us, turning him round and pulling him closer to me where I began to massage his tense shoulders.

"Ah... that's the spot." Jake sighed, moaning in pleasure as I added extra pressure to his shoulders "this feels good..."

Without thinking, I moved my hands over his chest and pulled his back against my chest. My hands roamed over his pecs, his hard nipples and glided down to his abs. Jake breathed a shaky breath, closing his eyes and resting his head against my shoulder... our lips were inches apart. There was no thinking or time for doubts, this was reality and in this moment, I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Lie down..." I whispered against his lips, watching as he climbed onto the bed to lie on his stomach and I wasted no time straddling his waist where I slowly rubbed my bulge against his butt, smirking as I heard him gasp in anticipation and pleasure. I thank God we were the only two people in the house as my hands roamed over his back, moving slowly downward and to my main destination.

"We shouldn't do this, Noah." Jake breathed and I leaned over, pressing my body against his and grazed his earlobe with my tongue "seriously..."

"Tell me to stop then?" I whispered, moving my lips closer to his as he turned to face me and I dared him with my eyes to accept my challenge "go on then? Or are you worried about how _big _your big bro is?"

"Nah, you know I'm bigger." Jake grinned, leaning closer and pressing his lips against mine and I relished at how soft his lips were as I deepened the kiss. My breathing became husky as I began trailing kissing down his back till I got to hiss ass, gently sliding my fingers under the cotton material and pulled them down over his firm cheeks. His ass felt so damn good, I loved how tight it was and I spread his ass cheeks to admire his tight hole. This was so hot, actually getting off with my half-brother was the kinkiest and sexiest thing I had ever done - and the Puck has done some kinky shit!

I spat in the middle of his spread cheeks, before going down and shoving my tongue in his tight hole. I had to admit, my tongue was a pretty good pro at making a hole nice and wet but I had never been so turned on and Jake's hole was absolutely the best piece of ass I had ever had.

"Ah, SHIT!" Jake moaned, I felt his hand grabbing the back of my head and pushing my tongue deeper into his ass as my tongue quickened its pace "fuck, yeah that feels good!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet," I smirked, flipping him over and staring in awe as his huge dick was standing to full attention "fuck, it's true what they say about black guys."

"Yeah, I've had no complaints." Jake winked, stroking his large member as I leaned over and licked the tip... I slowly moved his hand away as I began taking it further into my mouth "holy shit!"

I began moving my head at a steady pace, loving the feeling of his dick in my mouth as I gently played with his balls in my hands. Hearing his moans and heavy breathing just spurred me on even more, it felt like this could be the first and last time we were ever gonna do this and I didn't wanna waste another minute.

"You've done this before, bro?" Jake grinned the sexiest smile as he listed my head off his junk, guiding my lips to his and kissing me with a desperate hunger before breathing against my lips "take off them boxers, I wanna return the favor."

Fuck yeah!

I stood and slowly pulled down my boxers, watching him jerk his dick faster at the sight of my massive hard on made me even hornier - if that was even possible. Jake sat at the edge of the bed and pulled me closer, moving his lips to gently suck on my balls and I threw my head back with a moan of pleasure.

"Boys!"

Automatically I shoved Jake away and dived at the door, making sure it remained shut as my mom (and Jake's stepmom) walked into the house. We were two floors up, but there was no way in hell I was going to risk her catching us. Shit, why did fate have to intervene on our brotherly bonding session?

"What Mum?!" I demanded, seeing Jake quickly pull on his pants and looking just as panicky as I felt.

"Help me with the groceries!" She barked impatiently, thankfully I heard her walking into kitchen instead of coming upstairs.

"Sure!" I called, locking the door before I sprinted across the room for my clothes and glared at Jake when I felt his hand firmly slap my ass as I went past the bed "get dressed!"

"Sorry, you have nice glutes." Jake grinned as I pulled on my jeans (commando is always the best way to go), standing up and grabbing my belt to pull me against his chest "we aren't finished here."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I whispered seductively, leaning closer to kiss him on the lips and smirked against his mouth as I felt his hands groping my ass "rain check, baby bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for vanishing on you guys, but I'm back now and I have an actual idea of how I want this story to play out - I'll also be doing a Vampire Diaries fic soon ;)<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
